


Close Call

by HeartsInJeopardy



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: Bonding, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsInJeopardy/pseuds/HeartsInJeopardy
Summary: Jane and Sabina get (much) closer during a dangerous mission.Set between the film and the post-credits scenes.
Relationships: Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> I’m always late to the party but after finally seeing the movie I wanted to write about these two, so here it is. Hope you enjoy!

Sabina grunted, straining to lift the unconscious goon in her arms off the hotel suite’s floor.

“Ever heard of subtlety?” she asked Jane between panting breaths. The taller, dark haired Angel was already tucking an unconscious henchman into the lavish room’s sizeable wardrobe. “Starts with an S,” Sabina huffed. “It probably has a few extra vowels in _proper_ English. Definition: dealing with armed guards some way other than knocking them out with a desk lamp.”

“I’m not the one who strolled in the room before checking if anyone was inside,” Jane replied smoothly.

Sabina made a grumbling noise as she dragged her goon across the carpeted floor. “What was I supposed to do? Knock and say, ‘Yoohoo, any arms dealers in here?’”

She glanced over her shoulder and found Jane leaning against the wardrobe, her arms folded and her full lips curled into a slight smirk.

“Don’t rush to help,” Sabina scoffed.

“Sorry,” Jane laughed. “Still getting used to the whole teamwork thing.”

“Yeah right.”

Jane took hold of the goon’s legs and lifted her half of his weight with ease. They took shuffling steps to the wardrobe and stuffed him inside, piling him on top of the other unconscious guard.

“I can’t wait until Elena gets back from training,” Sabina muttered.

“Because we could get her to do all the grunt work?”

Sabina nodded thoughtfully. “Good suggestion. But I meant she could’ve told us this was a bad idea in the first place.” She carefully shut the wardrobe’s door then turned to scan the trashed suite around them.

“We didn’t do the maid any favors,” Jane agreed, “but the results speak for themselves.” She pulled a red flash drive from her pocket and held it up. “We’ve got the intel, now we just need to track down the syndicate leader and turn him in.”

They strode out of the room in sync, bumping fists and then opening the suite’s double doors at once. After crossing the short corridor of the hotel’s top floor, Sabina pressed the elevator’s call button and took in their stylish surroundings.

She leaned against a wall, giving Jane a wry smile. “It’s too bad we solved this one so fast. I wouldn’t mind another day in Tokyo. Did you know this hotel has a buffet _just_ for cake?”

“Pass,” Jane said curtly, tapping her foot on the marble floor.

Sabina raised an eyebrow. “Five star sushi restaurant?”

“Pass.”

Sabina pursed her lips and looked down at the floor, sliding her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket. Jane kept her eyes on the elevator’s slowly climbing floor display, waiting out the awkward silence for as long as she could.

When she finally let out a sigh, Sabina looked up hopefully.

“There’s a rooftop bar,” Jane told her. “I wouldn’t mind coming back. For _one_ drink, and only when work is done.”

Sabina’s eyes brightened at once but she scrunched up her face in feigned uncertainty. “I think it’s a little too soon to trust you on a roof again.”

Jane rolled her eyes and tapped the elevator’s call button. “Stop,” she told Sabina, trying to hide her growing smile.

“I mean, that’s something we could build up to.”

“ _Stop_.”

“Start somewhere on ground level, maybe, and if you don’t push me-”

“Sabina, stop!” Jane whispered urgently.

As the grinding noise of the rising elevator drew closer, the sound of frantic shouting in Japanese rose with it.

Jane and Sabina shared a frightened look before Sabina acted on instinct. “This way!” she hissed, clasping Jane’s wrist and dragging her toward the nearest door.

Sabina flung the door open and they crashed into the dark storage closet behind it. She closed the door hastily, just as the elevator _dinged_ on the other side.

The Angels stood frozen with their palms pressed against the door. They held their breath and waited as a flurry of angry voices and pounding footsteps moved down the hallway.

“Did you catch that?” Sabina whispered. “My Japanese is a little rusty.”

Jane shushed her as the voices returned. The unmistakeable sound of a rifle being loaded cut through the din, then there were hurried instructions before the footsteps retreated again.

They waited in silence for what felt like minutes before Jane finally exhaled. Sabina could hear her weight shifting in the dark closet, as if she had relaxed out of a fighting stance.

“After they looked in the room,” she told Sabina in a hushed tone, “it sounded like their boss told them to spread out and watch the exits. The closest one to us should be on the other side of the elevator, but it’s not safe to open the door.”

“So what? We just wait here?”

“Unless you want to get shot,” Jane said matter-of-factly.

“No thanks,” Sabina muttered. “Been there, done that.”

“Once they find the intel’s gone, they might leave without checking in here.”

“‘Might’? That’s not very encouraging.”

“We’re trapped in a broom closet, being hunted by armed thugs and Bosley’s out of comms range,” Jane said brusquely. “That’s the closest you’ll get to a pep talk.”

Sabina grunted quietly and slouched against one of the cramped room’s walls. She heard Jane settling against the opposite wall and her long legs brushed against Sabina’s as they stretched out.

Jane cleared her throat. She repeated the sound a little louder and Sabina made an inquisitive noise.

“You can let go now,” Jane said softly.

Sabina felt the raised lines of Jane’s angel wing tattoo and realized with a start she was still gripping her wrist. She let go and brushed a hand through her short blond hair, thankful that it was too dark to read the expression on Jane’s face.

“My bad,” she mumbled.

“It’s fine.”

In the confined space, even the quiet that settled between them was filled by the sounds of rustling clothes and their steady breathing. Occasionally there were passing footsteps or snippets of distant conversation, but if Jane could make anything out she didn’t share it with Sabina.

When Sabina finally broke the silence with a quiet snicker, it nearly startled Jane.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Nothing,” Sabina assured her, trying but failing to stifle her laughter. “I just realized what this reminds me of.”

“What?”

“It’s stupid.” Jane began to object before Sabina spat out, “Did you ever play Seven Minutes in Heaven?”

Jane grinned and shook her head. “I thought that was only a thing in cheesy American movies.”

“So I guess that’s a no.”

“Being locked up in here must be old hat for you then?” Jane asked with a chuckle.

“Sure, except when I played with Mandy Crawford there weren’t any hired killers waiting outside the closet.”

“An old girlfriend?”

“Just luck of the draw,” Sabina answered sheepishly. “It was at an all-girls reform school.”

Sabina felt Jane’s legs draw back and heard her straighten up. She groaned softly as if she was stretching out.

“Mind if I squeeze in on your side?” she asked Sabina, already shifting to lean beside her. “There’s a shelf full of toilet paper over there and it’s cramping my neck.”

Sabina mumbled an acknowledgment and wedged herself into the room’s corner, but she could still feel Jane’s hip and her folded arms pressing against her side. Even in the darkness they were near enough for Sabina to make out Jane’s dark brown eyes and button nose.

The smell of Jane’s shampoo, something sweet and floral but not cloying, drifted toward Sabina as they waited in silence again. She found herself sneaking sidelong glances at Jane and wondered idly if she noticed.

“You know,” Jane observed, “I’ve been wracking my brain trying to think of something to match your story from earlier.”

Sabina felt a smile spreading on her face. “Go on,” she prompted.

“That’s just it.” Jane shrugged. “I’m drawing a blank. I can’t remember a single bit of fun from my teenage years. And then I went straight from my A levels to the service.”

“And from spy school to… a different spy school,” Sabina noted.

“I hate to admit this,” Jane sighed. “But maybe you were right.”

Sabina elbowed her playfully then asked, “About what?”

“Maybe I don’t know how to have fun.”

“That’s not true…” Sabina cocked her head thoughtfully and swept back her hair. “Well, at least it’s not anymore. You’re the only person I know - besides yours truly - who can break into a dance routine in the middle of a highly dangerous rescue mission. That has to count for something, right?”

Jane laughed quietly and Sabina glimpsed her gap-toothed smile before she turned her head away.

“Look,” Sabina continued, “did I get up to a lot of fun but stupid stuff when I was younger? Absolutely. Mostly because I didn’t have anyone around to keep me from ignoring my responsibilities.”

“Or your common sense,” Jane chimed in.

“Exactly! But my point is… I made a lot of mistakes too.” Some of the cheeriness left Sabina’s voice as she slouched against the wall. “Mistakes that hurt people. So what I’m trying to say is, if I could change parts of my life and maybe lose some of those happy memories-”

“I wouldn’t,” Jane cut in. She felt for Sabina’s arm in the dark then reached down to take her hand. “Those mistakes made you who you are – and you’re _incredible_ ,” she said admiringly. “Plus it’s not like I don’t have any regrets of my own.”

Sabina stared down at the floor, hoping that Jane couldn’t see her cheeks flush in the dark. She squeezed Jane’s hand and nodded. “That’s true, you’re basically perfect-”

“Stop.”

“-and even you've had a few slip-ups. I should just be glad I got to play Seven Minutes in Heaven while making mine.”

Jane sagged against the wall, letting her head rest lightly on Sabina’s. “Besides,” she teased, “if you could go back in time-”

“I know, I know,” Sabina chuckled. “I would probably make the same mistakes all over again.”

She nuzzled her head against Jane’s neck and heard her murmur appreciatively.

“I guess,” Sabina whispered, “it was all worth it if I finally found someone to look out for me.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Jane told her. “Because since I met you I’ve made a _lot_ of happy memories.”

Jane straightened up suddenly and Sabina looked at her curiously. She gripped Sabina’s arms and stepped in front of her, setting Sabina’s heart racing. Sabina searched Jane’s face for some hint as to what had come over her, but her excited smile made Sabina’s mind go blank.

“Do you feel that?” Jane asked softly.

“Definitely,” Sabina answered, despite having no clue what she meant.

Her hand cupped Jane’s cheek as she rose on her tiptoes, leaning forward until Jane’s warm breath brushed across her lips.

“Sabina?” Jane whispered with surprise in her voice.

Sabina snapped out of her daze, swaying back sharply and bumping her head against the wall behind her.

“Ow, what? I mean- what?” she blurted out.

“The breeze,” Jane said, “can you feel the breeze?”

She clasped Sabina’s wrist and gently raised her hand over their heads. A faint breeze swept over Sabina’s fingertips and she craned her neck to look up.

“You’re right… I think there’s an air vent up there. I could probably reach it if you give me a boost.”

“Just a second.”

Sabina was still peering up at the ceiling when Jane gripped the lapels of her jacket and pulled her close. Her gaze snapped back to Jane’s face as her dark eyes fluttered closed and she puckered her lips.

She kissed Sabina, lightly at first and then with passion when Sabina overcame her shock to lean into Jane’s embrace. Her hands trailed down Jane’s back, feeling her lean muscles through the thin fabric of her shirt. One of Sabina’s feet popped up behind her as she rose on her other foot, pressing tightly against Jane.

Jane pulled back first, showing a mischievous smile while Sabina collected herself.

“Wow,” Sabina gasped.

“I didn’t want to leave you hanging,” Jane said as she smoothed out Sabina’s lapels.

Sabina laughed giddily under her breath. “You know, that air vent’s not going anywhere.”

“Armed gunmen,” Jane reminded Sabina with a light tap on her nose. “Don’t worry, we’ll pick up where we left off later. You still owe me six more minutes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback - good or bad - so if you made it this far please let me know what you thought!


End file.
